A Cool Breeze
by The cablekid
Summary: When you are alone with your thoughts, you tend to over think the issue. But who can help it? Well, i nice refreshing breeze can.


**This is just a quick one shot I thought of. I may try and start writing again (although I only did a small bit before). But anyways, look for some more one shots and maybe (big maybe) a big story later on. Enjoy this one shot, and please R any feedback would be great!**

** - A Cool Breeze -**

The night air brings in a cool breeze through an open window. The wind effortlessly drifting in and ruffling the curtains that hang on either side. It then makes its way to the end of a bed and glides across a blanket that is draped over the bed. A lump under it comes to life and shifts to its side. The lump being Ash Ketchum who then pulls the blanket closer to his face, snuggling under the warmth. But his mind runs around with thoughts colder than the air outside.

Of all the nights he could have been swamped with memories it was tonight. The night before his first battle in the indigo conference of all nights! And he can't stop thinking about her... but, should he be surprised? Was it not her that helped him start his journey in this very region? Was it not her that made him push to become a better trainer? And was that not her in the stands cheering him on, in his first ever conference match, at that same stadium he was about to perform in only hours?

Yes it was her, the one and only Misty Waterflower. The same one who constantly fought him with everything (or was it him that fought with her? No he was sure she always started it.)

But now as he lays in bed, memories of the past flooding his mind like the tide on a beach. But what makes these memories so bad? They were good times indeed, but they also brought back the pain in his chest. That emptiness that was never filled by another human or Pokémon. He doesn't know why it's there, or why it hurts so badly. His best explanation for the darn thing is that she had been by his side for so long! He had gotten use to her company, and then one day it's just not there anymore, disappearing like a ghost.

But the strangest part of all, is that he has yet to call her. He thinks about her all the time but he can't even pick up the phone and call her! What kind of friend does that?! He has kept in touch with May, Max sometimes, Brock almost all the time, and even Dawn! But he can't seem to bring himself to talk to her, like he's afraid of something. But what could he possibly be afraid of? It doesn't make any sense to him!

"Ouch! Pikachu what the heck?!" Ash shot up right rubbing the assaulted area on his forearm. The electric mouse just stares at him adorning a firm look that made Ash sigh. He knew what his little buddy meant. It wasn't the first time this had happened either. He would become lost in his thoughts (usually containing her) and then Pikachu would give him a zap to snap him back to reality. "Pikachupi pika pika pichu pikapi!" Ash's features softened as he understood what Pikachu was trying to say. Of course Misty wouldn't want him to be wallowing in self-pity and become frustrated over something that couldn't be helped at the moment. Especially the night before the first battle of what will be the biggest comeback of his life!

"Sorry buddy, I know I need to get some sleep. I just got all caught up again." He told Pikachu as he lay back down onto his bed. "Pikapi pika..." Ash just nodded his head and pulled the covers back up to his chin, hoping that soon he could be surrounded by darkness just to wake up to a new day. And a new day always brings new surprises!

And that's when an idea popped into his head. It's not the first time, but this time he feels confidence swell within him. He was going to call her tomorrow first thing and ask her to meet him at the stadium! The gym should be closed due to the tournament anyways, why wouldn't she be able to go? It's settled then, first thing in the morning he's going to call her.

With that in mind, Ash now has the same challenge of finding sleep, but he doesn't mind now. He feels ready to take on any challenge! He felt brand new and full of anticipation. A cool breeze fills the room again and now he embraces it, not shying away under the safety of the covers. Until he shivers and decides the blanket does feel a little bit nicer.

Meanwhile, just several miles away in a hotel room; a redhead lays in her bed, scared and nervous at what she planned on doing tomorrow. She never called him, never wrote to him, and never communicated anything to him about her being here. But here she is, and tomorrow she knows exactly where he will be. She is going to surprise him, or she hopes she will.

Turning over onto her side, she looks out her window to see the crescent moon peeking through a few clouds. It really was a beautiful night, and she was going to have to enjoy it; since she already knows sleep won't come to her soon enough. Maybe some fresh air could help, she thought as she got up to open the window. Once accomplished, she let the cool air waft into her room and surround her. Yup, it was going to be a long night indeed.

**Well, there it is ladies and gentlemen. I'll try and get some more one shots out and try to get back into a thinking mode so I can continue to write for y'all. Again please R&R, it will be a lot of help for me to produce better one shots and stories later on!**

**The Cablekid **


End file.
